A Fox in Sheep's Clothing
by ShadowObsessor01
Summary: This story is adopted from Maltrazz. Kyuubi took over Naruto's body when he was first sealed but because of the seal did not have full access to his powers. He is forced to masquerade as a knucklehead until he finds a way to break the seal. No pairings as of yet but there is potential that shall remain a surprise. constructive reviews loved, flames will be used to heat coffee.


**A Fox in Sheep's Clothing**

The Kyuubi was too powerful for Minato's untested seal to fully contain. While it's body and powers were sealed, it's mind was not. It was able to take over the body, and destroy the mind, of Naruto Uzumaki less than a day after he was born. Knowing that it would take time to learn how to remove the seal, the Kyuubi pretended to be Naruto. It pretended to be a knucklehead, so that no one would suspect it until it was ready to escape. However, it did not realize that it would start to gain human emotions from "being" a human for so long.

It did not realize that it could come to care for 'mere' humans.

* * *

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto now do I actually own this story idea. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the idea belongs to Maltrazz.]**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Mask Dissolves

_For thirteen years, I have lived behind the blonde idiotic mask that the puny humans have known as Uzumaki Naruto. For thirteen years, I have brushed off their glares with a large foxy grin, though in truth I wanted to simply sink my teeth and claws into their soft flesh and shred them to pieces for even daring to speak to a being such as myself with such disrespect. For thirteen years, I have pretended to 'love' this village and its people when in truth I would love nothing more than to rain glorious hellfire upon it and watch it burn to the ground before __**My**__ might. For thirteen years, have I thus hidden my true self from these pathetic humans while quietly plotting, quietly growing stronger, in order that, one day, I could exact my revenge against Konohagakure. I, who have hated this Village Hidden in the Leaves, am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! I, who answer to no power but mine own, have loathed this Shinobi Village since the very second of my being sealed within the thrice accursed Yondaime's infantile son. __**The fools!**_

_Do they think that a being such as __**I**__ could be so easily contained by an __**experimental **__seal? _

_True, mine own body and power have thus been sealed away from my grasp; though I slowly gain access back even now. Tis also truth though, that the mind of a millennia old demon has a far greater Will than that of a newborn day old Kit. Twas child's play to crush the kittling's mind, soul, Will, and replace it with mine, thereby ensuring my continued existence. _

_Humans are such slow and simple-minded creatures, so easily fooled tis a miracle their race has survived. The world is better off, if they should kill themselves off; though the likelihood of that happening is slim being their cockroach-like nature. Truly I believe thusly the merits of the ningen species dying. So then, why do I find myself saving such a pathetic creature as this human? Why do I - the great Kyuubi no Kitsune - find myself saving the life of one Umino __Iruka__? Tis not like me to do such things without incentive. There is nothing useful nor worthy about this __ningen__, nothing at all. He is but a teacher whom is like all the rest and only sees my mask. There is nothing noteworthy about him that should warrant my actions, and yet still I find myself standing above his body, PROTECTING him, from the other teacher of my mask. _

_Sagi-shi__ Mizuki, the silver haired teacher that thinks my mask is the demon fox bent on destroying the village. Truly, you are a naïve fool, though your accusations are more than correct. I believe it is time that the world knew of her impending doom at my claws. Starting with that insufferable twit Mizuki; his blood shall be the base for my revenge. Oh yes, 'twill be a glorious beginning as his screams herald in my return. The curious behavior with Umino will be postponed, until such a time as I deem it worthy to address such issue._

_For now though, my new pet, entertain me!_

* * *

(AN: Words: 527. I adopted this story with permission from Maltrazz so the idea is not mine but the content will come from my imagination with Beta help from Maltrazz; you should check out their stories, pretty good if I do say so. Sagi-shi means Deceiver. I looked it up however I don't know if it's or could be used as a last name so I'm terribly sorry if I got that wrong. I thought it fit pretty well with his personality and I couldn't find a cannon last name for him so viola! As for the Old English taste of Kyuu's speaking patterns, well that is actually quite simple. He is a millennia old demon lord, so I figured that type of language sounds pretty old therefore it would be a nice touch. Yes its short I know but the chapters will get longer this is simply a prelude to the fun ;)


End file.
